On The Other Side
by Irish-German-Wood-Nymph
Summary: Blaine and Kurt spent a night at Scandals. What started off as a fight in a parking lot turns to something more. Hearts break. Tragedy strikes. Can they make it on the other side?
1. Chapter 1

_****A/N: On The Other Side is a short drabble story that my best friend inspired me to write during our boring lectures in our Economy class. _

_She described one thing that she wanted and I had turned it into this. _

_On The Other Side is complete and will be posted daily in parts. _

_Now I will stop typing and let you read. (: enjoy! _

* * *

><p><em><strong>ON THE OTHER SIDE<strong>_

"I-I just cannot believe you right now." Kurt blanched, Tears streaming down his face.

Blaine looked away quickly from his boyfriends cold and hard gaze. He didn't understand.

"Why are you yelling at me?" his voice cracked..to his disappointment.

That is all Blaine has ever been, a disappointment.

A disappointment to himself, his family...to the pupils in his previous schools.

He just couldn't get anything right and he knew it would only take a matter of time to screw things up with Kurt. He just wasn't meant to be happy, he guess.

After a few moments of silence Blaine glanced up and the look on Kurt's face had said it all. It was that I can't believe you are even asking that question sort of look. Kurt only gave him that look whenever he would ask if a polka dot bow-tie would look good with his pinstripe Capri pants.

Blaine bit his lip because Kurt never gave him that look out of anger.

Kurt had never been upset with him.

This was their first fight.

"I don't understand...Kurt." he just whispered, in defeat.

A raging headache making way.

Okay, maybe Kurt was right on that part—he had just a little too much to drink.

But Kurt's face it didn't soften like he thought it would.  
>No, Kurt's face only got angrier..and okay, that was sort of scary.<p>

"You don't understand?"

"You spent half of the night dancing with another guy." he shouted without a care—taking another step forward; placing his hands on his hips before continuing.

"Then when I try to take you home—you try to take advantage of me—and you don't understand? You either don't understand or you just don't care. I can't believe you Blaine. I-I just can't." Blaine stepped out of the car now; shaking his head.

"I wasn't taking advantage of you—this is supposed to be about us."

Kurt laughed humorlessly.

"Yeah Blaine—it's supposed to be about us." he stated as a matter of fact. Taking his time and saying it slowly, as if he were talking to a small child.

"But frankly I had never felt less like being intimate with someone."

Blaine opened his mouth but no words came out.

He looked at the ground and then back up at Kurt.

"I—I just don't understand." Kurt put his hands up.

"There seems to be a lot of things that you don't understand Blaine." was his reply.

He had enough.

He seriously had enough.

He couldn't take it.

He wouldn't take it.

This was it.

Kurt just couldn't do it. He couldn't stand there and try to be mad at Blaine, no matter how much wrong he has done, when Blaine just had that kicked puppy look clear on his face.

He couldn't.

It was time for him to go, leave.

"I'm just going to call Cooper—he can pick you up." Kurt explained lifelessly—a piece of his heart broke in that moment from having to leave Blaine behind, because despite this.. Blaine is his heart and his entire soul. It had been like that since that day on that staircase.

"Kurt, no!" Blaine chocked grabbing onto Kurt's arm.

"Baby please no!" he was begging now.

Kurt blinked back some tears.

Closing his eyes,

he took a deep breath and he shrugged Blaine's hand off his shoulder,

and stepped into his car, where the tears once again started to fall down his face.

He turned on the ignition.

Blaine backed away from Kurt's car reluctantly.

Kurt's heart broke once again from the rejected and hurt look on his boyfriends face.

Kurt pulled off, not looking back.

His chest heaved and his eyes stung from the falling tears.

Looking down from the road Kurt pulled out his phone and clicked onto his contacts.

He scrolled through his eyes now on the road, until he found Cooper's number.

_To: Cooper_

_From: Kurt_

_Coop, Blaine and I had a fight. He is at Scandals—in West Lima. Just please, please pick him up._

_I'll explain everything later. I promise. Just please do this for me._

Kurt had typed out his message before pressing send and the tears that had been falling, have not stopped.

Kurt's phone vibrated but he ignored it, knowing it was Cooper replying to his text message.

He kept his burning eyes on the road.

Soon his phone vibrated more.

One missed call, two missed calls—three. Blaine's name continued to flash on his screen.

Kurt's stomach churned and his vision blurred.

The light on the street turned green.

Hurriedly Kurt blinked away his tears and continued to drive forward.

One quick glance into the rear view mirror Kurt's eyes widened and he started to panic.

The phone it started to ring again, the car behind him accelerated.

* * *

><p><em>AN: The parts will get longer as the story comes along, again this a finished story that will be updated daily._

_To those of you who are reading my other WIP's please be patient. _

_School has been a pain in the ass and the only reason why this is done because I practically wrote it all in one period. My friend and I were bored and she just said something(which can not be said for the whole entire climax will be revealed) ;) and I just couldn't refuse. _

_I really hope you enjoyed it and keep an eye out for an update tomorrow._

_Reviews are greatly appreciated. Favorites and alerts are always great! They make me smile. But reviews are what keep me going. They tell me what I'm doing right, what I need to fix, and even what you liked out of the cray that I call my writing._

_Until next time,_

_Lots of love 333_

_XxLaurenxX  
>IrishGermanWoodNymph <em>


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Remember how I said I would update daily. _

_Well I still am but instead of one update today you will get two__._

_ I realized I forgot to post a little bit more from the first part._

_So this can be a teaser if you would so like to choose. I really have to make this authors not quick, I have to leave for school in a few minutes._

_So expect another update TODAY when I get back from school._

_**HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY! **_

* * *

><p>"Pick up. Pick up Kurt! Please pick up!" Blaine kept on repeating as ringing sounded into his ear for it to only sink his hear once again when Kurt's voice mail cut the ringing short.<p>

He could feel Cooper's worried eyes on him.

"Go faster Coop." was his only reply—he did not meet his brothers gaze. His eyes stayed trained forward on the road while anger coursed through his veins.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So that is the end of part one. The part two will be posted when I get home from school today. I would like to take the time right now to thank you for the alerts and the favorites. I really hope you all continue enjoying this story.**_

_**I know I enjoyed writing it!  
><strong>_

_**XxLaurenxX  
>IrishGermanWoodNymph <strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: As I promised earlier this morning when I posted the teaser, here is the second part to this short segment story!_

_Enjoy! _

* * *

><p><em><strong>ON THE OTHER SIDE<strong>_

The last thing Kurt could remember was the car behind him that was chasing him. The car that kept on ramming into the back of his bumper again and again.

They went around a curvy road.  
>Kurt had no where to turn, to stop, or to pull off at.<p>

His car..it must have flipped.

He remembered the pain and then everything turned dark.  
>Dark and cold.<br>_Why was it so cold?  
><em>_Who was that screaming... and oh what is that light?_

* * *

><p>Cooper, he got there as fast as he could. And when they got there the looks of it weren't so good.<p>

The car looked as if it flipped a few times. The roof was dented in, along with the doors. The windows were cracked... and...

Cooper stole a quick glance at Blaine and swallowed a lump in his throat from seeing his baby brother completely torn apart.

* * *

><p>"We—we are too late." Blaine choked gripping his hair tight and hunching forwards, his eyes closed tight—and tears spilling through.<p>

"What did we do? What did we do?" his voice was rising.

He tasted the vile in his throat while his stomach started to churn.

Before Cooper could even reply Blaine was unbuckling his seat belt and was running towards Kurt's crashed car.

"Blaine wait don't!" Cooper's crisp voice rung out in the dark of the night.

"Blaine!" he yelled, scolding Blaine once again—his own sense of worry creeping up his throat.

Blaine was there, it was too late. Whatever happened Blaine would know and he was sort of scared of what his brother might see.

* * *

><p>Blaine ran as fast as he possibly could. When he got to the car he took a deep breath.<p>

He had called Kurt.

He tried to warn him.

He attempted to keep him safe.

But Kurt, he wouldn't answer his phone.  
>He wouldn't answer his phone because Kurt was mad at him.<p>

And now—this happened.

It was all Blaine's fault.

All of it.

If they haven't gone to that stupid gay bar then none of this would of happened and Sebastian wouldn't of, wouldn't of...

A big lump was struck in Blaine's throat, tears were falling down his face.

Sucking in a shuttering breath, he fought with opening the dented in door.

He could hear Cooper calling him in the distance—but he couldn't focus.

His attention was on Kurt and Kurt alone.

Once the door lurched open with a loud creek a choked sob escaped Blaine's mouth.

Kurt he was...he was hunched awkwardly in his seat.

Tangled in his seat belt and blood coming from a huge gash on his head.

His eyes were closed—and oh god—oh god.

"Kurt!" Blaine cried, falling to his knees. Mud seeping through his pants.

"Kurt I am so sorry. Please be okay, please be okay." he prayed.

He wasn't sure to what exactly-but he will pray to whoever it takes to make Kurt okay again.

Cooper walked up behind Blaine, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do?" Blaine asked helplessly as he felt.<p>

"Well," Cooper began to explain. "We don't know how major any of this is. I called an ambulance." he continued. "They should be here soon." his voice was soft but Blaine felt even more vile creeping up his throat.

_Oh god. Oh god. _

"They are going to call Burt. Burt is going to have a heart attack!" Blaine ran his fingers worriedly through his hair again, some of his curls breaking free from his gel.

"He is going to kill me, then he is going to have a heart attack."

"I wouldn't think that way so fast little brother. I used our contact information for Kurt."

Blaine looked at Cooper for a moment.

Lying to Burt Hummel wasn't on the list of things he wanted to do—but there will be more time to worry about that later.

His main concern was Kurt.

* * *

><p><em>AN: That was the update for tonight! (: _

_I would like to take the time right now and thank everyone who has reviewed, alerted, and faved this story! _

_Seeing my inbox this afternoon was very shocking and it just makes me so happy to know that you are all liking this so much!_

_Keep em' coming ;) haha._

_Well that is all, until tomorrow of course!_

_XxLaurenxX  
>IrishGermanWoodNymph <em>


	4. Chapter 4

_ A/N: Not much to say today. Nothing really relevant or worth while. You are all still amazing! Hiatus is really kicking my ass it sucked waking up today and knowing I didn't have another Glee episode to gush about. It hurts, lol. Sadly. And it's going to continue to hurt until I get Cooper and Blaine Anderson siblings in my life. Oh my god, if he turns out to be a douche, I don't know what I will do._

_Anyways without further ado here is part three to my short drabble story **ON THE OTHER SIDE**_ _as always I hope you enjoy._

And that is it, short authors note today.  
>Nothing at the bottom.<p>

Thank you all for all the love and support!  
>It seriously keeps me going<p>

_and I really hope you all will continue to send love and support it really means a lot!_

_ XxLaurenxX_  
><em>IrishGermanWoodNymph <em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>ON THE OTHER SIDE<strong>_

"Cooper and Blaine Anderson?" two men approached them in the hospital.

Officers from West Lima.

Cooper nodded for them since Blaine was completely out of it.

One of the officers smiled sadly at them before pulling out a notepad.

"Alright. We got your report and we were wondering if yous would be up for answering a few questions."

Blaine flinched beside Cooper.

He hasn't spoken since they have gotten there.

He cried until he couldn't cry anymore, his eyes remaining blood shot.

Glancing at Blaine, Blaine's eyes were on the floor acknowledging no one in the room.

Running his hand down his face,Cooper moved from the room directing the officers to follow him.

When they were out of Blaine's line of vision Cooper turned towards them and sighed heavily.

"Can we maybe answer the questions a little later?" he asked hopefully.

"My brother knows the whole story and he is really going through a whole lot right now. Maybe it can wait until we know Kurt is okay and he gets to see him?"

"No I am sorry Mr. Anderson, we will need to speak to Blaine now. Hit and run accidents are a major concern. We would need to find the person who did this right away." the other officer stated, obviously the 'bad' cop.

Cooper sighed heavily.  
>"I don't know how much you are going to get out of him while he is like this, but follow me." he directed as they walked back into the waiting room.<p>

Blaine straightened quickly at the sound of people walking in like he always did. When he seen it was Cooper and the officers his face fell a little and the color drained.

"Blaine," Cooper said softly.

Blaine looked up hesitantly.

"The officers want to ask you a few questions. They are trying to catch the person who did this to Kurt. Okay you will be helping him by doing this, so please answer these officer's questions." he patted Blaine's knee, before taking back his seat.

The officers stepped forward.

"Blaine, you need to tell us what happened." one of the officers stepped forward, the nicer once.

Blaine's face scrunched up for a few moments and his eyes glazed over.

Could he really tell them that they were at a gay bar—under age even, and that some floozy kept on making advances at him—and at the end of the night he ended up tail gating Kurt, his boyfriend resulting in this wreck.

Blaine tightened his fingers on the seat, not wanting to say anything.

But if they find Sebastian that would be helping Kurt.

"Tell them," he heard Cooper begin to whisper.  
>"We will worry about everything else later. Just tell them."<p>

"Uhh." Blaine's voice cracked dryly from hours of no use.

"Okay. So Kurt and I, we were at Scandals meeting who we thought was a friend his name is Sebastian."

"The gay bar?" the other officer asked skeptically, Blaine flinched back and the officer talking to Blaine shushed the older man.

"Y-yes the gay bar. A-anyways." he said sitting up straighter.

"We were there and well I got a little drunk,obviously, it's a bar. And well this guy, Sebastian kept on making advances on me. I said no, and we all kept on dancing." he explained, running his hands through his hair for having to relive this all once again.

"But before we left, Kurt and I had this huge fight outside of the bar from me dancing with me. He left, he didn't drink at all, and he ended up contacting my brother to well get me. But while I was waiting for Cooper, Sebastian came out with this evil look on his face. And he was like 'your boyfriend really shouldn't have left alone.' I asked him what he meant, but I knew something was wrong." exhaling Blaine looked up at both of the officers his gaze hard.

"I kept on calling Kurt, trying to warn him. But he wouldn't answer. I feel, I feel that this is all my fault. If we had never went to that bar, none of this would have happened." his voice was lifeless now and Cooper just looked over at him sadly.

He didn't know Blaine had felt that way.  
>He shouldn't feel that way because it wasn't his fault.<p>

It wasn't Blaine's fault that Sebastian was a really bad person that does whatever it takes to get whatever he wants.

Blaine still didn't look up. He didn't meet the officers or his brothers gaze.

The officers looked at Blaine for a few more seconds then the other cop that had been standing in the back began to murmur something.

"Just forget about it." the officer who had been speaking whispered under his breath. Coopers hand remained settled on Blaine's knee—a constant reminder that everything will be okay. Somehow.

Finally Blaine looked over at his brother and he felt safe, like how he had felt those so many years ago..when he had first come out, Cooper made him feel safe after his father lashed out. After the Sadie Hawkins Dance when those two guys bet the crap out of him and his friend;leaving him broken and bruised..while he was laying in that hospital bed...Cooper made him feel safe. And now in this moment when everything is falling apart and it could be possibly the scariest thing that could probably happen to him, he felt safe.

He still did not know how injured Kurt was but he will do whatever it takes to make Kurt feel safe again.

Safe and loved.

He will make Kurt believe his love for him and that love that they share will never be doubted again.

Sebastian, he means nothing to Blaine...and the moment when they make love for the first time shouldn't involve him being drunk in the back seat of Kurt's car in the parking lot of some gay bar.

_And oh..._

"I'm a terrible boyfriend." the words fell off of Blaine's lips and his eyes widened in realization.

_That was what the fight was about_

"I am such an idiot."

"Uh, Blaine?" Cooper questioned, concern clear in his voice.

Blaine looked over at Cooper.

"I remember what our fight was about Coop. It was uh. I wanted to—" he paused again sort of unsure how to go about telling your brother his sexual intentions with his own boyfriend.

But Cooper gave him that look to urge him forward..to tell him what was going on. Blaine knew that look and he knew it well. Exhaling deeply Blaine laid it out on the line.

"I sort of tried to sleep with Kurt, in the back seat of his bar, while we were at Scandals."

"and you were drunk." Cooper confirmed knowingly.

"and...it would have been your fir—oh god Blaine! No wonder he was so upset!" Blaine flinched staring at the same spot on the floor that he had been looking at for hours on end. Guilt eating away at his stomach. He wasn't sure how much more he would be willing to take.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Wow. This is it. The end of my first short drabble story and in result being my first finished story that doesn't consist of a one shot. I don't know whether to be happy or sad. LOL. I'm making it sound like one of my non-existent children just grew up. But seriously, even if it is some short silly drabble series I still feel like I embarked on some sort of writer milestone by just finishing something. I actually finished a story and that makes me really happy. It gives me faith that I will be able to finish those other stories you see on my page. I often lose faith in them, thinking my writing isn't good enough...or I think the story line got to boring but your support on this has gave me the mindset that I can continue to do what I do!_

When I say that you all make a difference when I write I truly mean it, look how emotional I'm getting over the ending of a simple drabble series! Haha. But anyway, I really hope you enjoy the last part to **ON THE OTHER SIDE**

_it has been some ride, but I think the boys will be okay._

* * *

><p><em><strong>ON THE OTHER SIDE<strong>_

The sound of automatic doors opening startled the brothers.

"Anderson?" a tall doctor with dark skin and an Arabian accent asked, his eyes focused on Blaine and Cooper.

"That's us Sir." Blaine stated jumping up from his seat before Cooper could possibly stop him.

"Kurt, is he okay?" the doctor put a relaxing hand on his shoulder and nodded.

"There was nothing to major." the doctor began to explain.

"He has a mild concussion which should be watched. A broken wrist, and two bruised ribs. We gave him some medication for his pain and to help keep him awake. His wrist should be kept in a sprint until the week is out, and his bruised ribs should be better in three weeks. I will be giving you a prescription of his pain medicine—then he will be ready to be signed out and yous will be on your way." the doctor gave him and Cooper a warm happy smile.

But Blaine was almost to happy to speak.

Of course he didn't want any of those bad things to happen to Kurt.

But what could of happened, what it could have been, could have been so much worst.

"Thank you doctor." Cooper smiled back;shaking the mans hand.

"No need to thank me it's my job uhh—"

"Cooper." he replied with a laugh and the doctor nodded.

"Cooper." the doctor repeated which made him turn; smiling towards Blaine, pointing.

"And you, you must be Blaine. Kurt just couldn't stop talking about you." Blaine flushed lightly and nodded.

"Well alright." the doctor clapped.

"Once our secretary faxes Kurt's prescription, I will have one of the nurses wheel him out."

Blaine looked at him funny, scrunching up his face in confusion.

"Wheel him out?"

"It is a requirement." the doctor explained.

"and your boyfriend is really loopy right now." he nodded before disappearing back down the hall.

* * *

><p>Cooper attempted to keep his eyes on the road which was nearly impossible with Kurt in the back seat chuckling.<p>

"Heyyyyy Cooper!" Kurt called, reaching his arms out and tried to place them over Cooper's eyes.

"PEEK-A-BOO!" he cackled happily his eyes wide in amusement as he watched Cooper attempt to peel his hands away.

"Kurt, no, stop!" Blaine scolded from the passenger seat—successfully tearing his boyfriends hands way from Cooper's face. Kurt pouted and Blaine would be damned if that wasn't the cutest thing ever.

Blaine's face softened.

"Now come on don't pull that." Kurt continued to pout not looking at Blaine.

"Hey, no.. hey." he directed and Kurt looked at him.

"How can I make it better?"

Kurt pondered for a few moments. Tapping his foot, and humming a tone.

"Well Blainers...you can come back here and make out with me."

Cooper coughed and Blaine blushed.

"Uh that wouldn't be a good id—" what Blaine was about to say was muted when Kurt started to squeal out of no where obnoxiously.

"Weeeeeeeeeee! Weee! Weee!" Kurt slumped down in his seat, as they went down a hill..and threw his hands up.

When they were going back at a normal pace again all Kurt said was

"Pure adrenaline."

Cooper's back shook in silent laughter and Blaine looked back at Kurt who now had his face pressed to the window, tapping at the glass as he counted the stars.

"Blaine..oh my god Blaine. Do you think Mufasa is looking down at us and all of the other kings from the past. Don't you think that is kind of creepy? They are sort of like Santa Clause.. only they are not, because...they watch us all the time. The kings know all Blaine, they know all."

"You don't say Kur—"

"Do you think my mom would be watching down on me?" Kurt asked in a more calm and hopefully voice.

"I'd like to think she is."

Kurt never really mentioned his mother. He had said that she had died when she was eight, but he had never really brought it up since. Blaine didn't expect him to either.

Blaine felt his heart twinge and he reached his hand back, which Kurt happily took with his good hand.

"Of course your mother would be looking down at you." he said with a smile.  
>"And you know what she would be thinking?"<p>

Kurt shook his head from side to side.

"She would think of how talented you are and how successful you will be. She'd be admiring how well you have grown and the amazing person you have become. She would be happy about how much you have been taking care of your father, and allowing him to open up to someone new, for keeping him safe. She loves you and always will love you."

Kurt grinned.

"That's really nice." he sighed dreamily, laying his head on the seat.

"Hey Blaine." Kurt whispered, squeezing Blaine's hand.

"My mom loves you."

Blaine's felt the tears prickling his eyes and the lump in his throat.  
>"Why do you say that?"<p>

"Because." Kurt held up their intertwined hands and began to pull.

Blaine getting the point climbed carefully into the back seat with Kurt.

"Because you make everything right. No matter what happens you are always there, even when I think you're not." Kurt began to yawn and Blaine knew as soon as they got back to his house that Kurt would need another one of his pills.

But Kurt continued.

"You make me feel safe, loved... even when I'm mad at you and I can be the biggest bitch in the world you are always there. I knew from the moment that we met on the staircase at Dalton that I would love you."

_**END**_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Wow. Wow. Wow. I still cannot believe that this is my last update for **ON THE OTHER END**._

_I had another few chapters in mind and written out for this BUT I don't think I could of picked a better spot to end it. I just think its perfect, it sort of just completes the circle that has been formed. _

_I sincerely hope you all have enjoyed it too. Thank you for all of the love and support._

_As always_

_lots of love right back at all of you!_

_XxLaurenxX  
><em>_IrishGermanWoodNymph _

_PS: The Loin King bit is my all time favorite part. I cracked up so much while I was writing it that I just kept snorting. _  
><em>A little piece of information you didn't need to know but I thought I'd share anyways!<em>

_What was your favorite part? _

_Did you like the way it ended?_

_Was this what you expected at all!_

_I still can't believe it is over, wow. Just wow. _


End file.
